When Darkness Comes
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Spike returns to England to find that his long lost son has returned and has turned a certain Slayer, which pleases Dru immensely but pisses the hell out of Spike.


TITLE: When Darkness Comes  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Spike returns to England to find that his long lost son has returned and has turned a certain Slayer, which pleases Dru immensely but pisses the hell out of Spike.  
SPOILER: If you haven't read my story A Summer In Hell, you won't understand the title or anything. Spike has a son, Darkness, who has been living in Italy for years. He returned to England to wreak havoc and that's where this story takes place.  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
Spike wasn't happy about being called back to England to 'rescue' Drusilla. She'd chained herself to a wall and wouldn't take her feedings, even when they were alive. It had been reported that she looked weak and frail. Although Spike thought she always looked that way, he felt that maybe her condition had weakened over the past year. She was insisting that he was the only one who could help her, so he'd rolled his eyes, packed up his leather and headed home.   
  
He slapped the moronic Vampire driving him to the mansion. "Can't you go any faster?"   
  
"I-I-I-I'm trying Sir. I--"   
  
"Speed up or I'll dust you." he realized what he'd just said and sat back in disgust. "Did I just say that?" he asked just above a whisper.   
  
Bloody hell, I've spent way too much time with the Slayer.  
  
The minion in the front seat leaned forward into the steering wheel as they got caught in a traffic pile up. Sighing, Spike took the perfect opportunity to stake the bastard and did it without giving it a second thought. He moved to the front seat and cut around cars and on the grass. Ten minutes later, he was home.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Dru!" he called, busting into the house. He pushed a few of his minions out of the way to get to her. He found her, alone, in the back room. She was chained against the bricks and did look exhausted.   
  
"Dru," he touched her cheek. "Where are the keys?"   
  
"Right here."   
  
At first Spike didn't turn around. He was quite sure he knew who that voice belonged to, but it wasn't really possible, was it?   
  
"Afraid of me now, Daddy?" he asked, coming closer. He dangled the keys in front of his father's face like a toy.   
  
Drusilla threw her head up and started laughing hysterically. "Sorry Spike, but it was the only way to get you here." she pulled her arms free. "Magnetic. Aren't they wonderful? Certainly could be fun for torturing the newbies."   
  
Spike grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, not caring that she was frail or that this was supposed to be the woman he'd loved. "How could you do this to me?"   
  
"Don't you want to see your baby boy?" she cooed. "I never knew my Spikey was a daddy." she touched his hair, his cheek, his lips. "I've missed my master."   
  
Spike wanted to throw her against the wall again, slam her up into the ceiling, but she was too weak to endure the kind of play she so enjoyed, and he knew it.   
  
Instead he dropped her and turned to Darkness.   
  
"Miss me Father?" he asked jokingly.   
  
"I would watch it if I were you." he advised. "If you think just because you're blood you can come back and have a piece of the family pie, you're sadly mistaken."   
  
"Oh, you're not going to let him play with me?" Drusilla asked. "I so wish we could play."   
  
"Dad's gotten too big for us, Dru." Darkness said solemnly. Spike grabbed his lapels and tossed him across the room. It didn't phase the boy at all. He stood up, brushed off his pants and laughed. "He's been busy over on the Hellmouth. Screwing a Slayer, from what I hear."   
  
Drusilla's eyes turned the deepest shade of yellow Spike had ever seen as she leered at him. "You're fucking Buffy?"  
  
"Faith." he said, sounding insulted.   
  
"Who's Faith?" she questioned, relaxing only a little.   
  
"Faith is the newest Slayer," Darkness said. "Although I doubt she'll be a Slayer much longer."   
  
Spike grabbed his only child by the neck and started to choke him. "I realize breaking your neck will not kill you but it will give me never ending happiness so tell me this. Where is she?"   
  
He laughed. Spike took one hand off his son's neck and reached into his coat for his stake. He brought it out and held it to his son's chest.   
  
"Oooh, a new toy." Dru said in awe. "Can we play later? The cook's been bad as of late."   
  
Spike ignored her. He lightly pressed the stake against his only son. "Where is she?"   
  
"Upstairs."   
  
Spike dropped the wanker and tore up the staircase. In the master bedroom, he found Faith, obviously drugged out, tied to his bed. He leaned next to her, kissing her neck, her lips. When he looked away, she changed her face. "Miss me Spikey?"   
  
He didn't answer her. He flew down the stairs to kill Darkness.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Don't you want to play?" Dru asked, pouting. It was the next day. Darkness had known what was good for him and taken off right after Spike had dropped him. Spike assumed he'd returned to Italy and was planning to go find him and killed him. He grabbed the bag he hadn't had time to unpack and took off, dragging a couple of minions with him to the car.   
  
"Dru!" Spike called from outside.   
  
She peered out at him, meekly as usual.   
  
"You touch that Slayer up there, and I'll dust you too. I've no morals and will have no regrets."   
  
She could only stare at him as he left.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"You're not a bad girl," Drusilla said, caressing Miss Edith, who was cradled in her arms like a baby. "You're just misunderstood. You didn't mean to be a Slayer, and you didn't mean to be a bad girl and screw my Spike."   
  
"Oh, yes, I meant it." she grinned deeply at Drusilla. "And what makes you fake he'd want me any less because I'm turned?"   
  
She gently touched her doll's face. "I don't know, but I'm going to take care of all of that for you."   
  
A few minutes later, Miss Edith lay on the bed upon a pile of dust.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Spike returned to Sunnydale with three urns full of dust. It had taken him forever to gather it all, but he'd done it.   
  
He walked to the cemetery and looked around. He found the headstone Buffy had told him about.   
  
Faith's.   
  
He opened Darkness' first. He spilled it over the grass. He shed a tear, which pissed him off, but he couldn't help it. That was his only son, after all.   
  
Next he took Dru's remains. He figured they would be best if given to Buffy, so he scrawled a note and stuck it under the lid, setting it on top of the headstone.   
  
Only Faith's dust remained. He held some of it in his hand and kissed it, then sprinkled it around the grave. When he was finished, he laid down on top of it. The sun was only an hour or so from rising, and he planned on being there to see it.   
  
No reason to live when your greatest love and greatest hate are both dust.


End file.
